Electronic components have become ubiquitous in modern society. The electronics industry proudly, but routinely, announces accelerated clocking and transmission speeds and smaller integrated circuit modules. While the benefits of these devices are myriad, smaller and faster electronic devices create problems. In particular, high operating frequencies inherently require fast transitions between signal levels. Fast transitions between signal levels create electromagnetic emissions throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. Such emissions are regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies. These electromagnetic emissions radiate from a source and may impinge upon other electronic components. If the signal strength of emissions at the impinged upon electronic component is high enough, the emissions may interfere with the operation of the impinged upon electronic component. This phenomenon is sometimes called electromagnetic interference (EMI) or crosstalk.
One way to reduce EMI is to shield the semiconductor device packages that cause EMI or are sensitive to EMI. Typically the shield is formed from a separate metal “can” that is placed over and effectively surrounds the semiconductor device package. The can is generally grounded. When electromagnetic emissions from within the semiconductor device package strike the interior surface of the can, the electromagnetic emissions are electrically shorted through the grounded can, thereby reducing emissions. Likewise, when emissions from another radiating element strike the exterior surface of the can, a similar electrical short occurs, and the semiconductor device package does not suffer EMI from other semiconductor device packages. Unfortunately, employing a separate can or like metal enclosure to cover a semiconductor device package adds complexity and cost to the fabrication process, which requires making, mounting, and grounding the can. Further, the use of cans requires extra space around the semiconductor device package for mounting, thus wasting precious real estate.
As such, there is a need for an electromagnetic shield that is inexpensive to manufacture on a large scale, does not waste space around the semiconductor device package, and effectively deals with EMI concerns.